Last Kiss- Cody and Bailey
by caileyfreak715
Summary: So this got taken down before, idk why! I hope it doesn't again. Bailey and Cody have broken up, but she still isn't over him and keeps thinking about their last kiss. Set after Break-up in Paris. Songfic to Taylor Swift's song "Last Kiss." Rated for swears. Story is MUCH better than summary.


**Hello c: This is my first story so sorry if it's bad! This is going to be a songfic to Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.**

**This is a Cody/Bailey from the Suite life on deck songfic. What are in italicized is the song lyrics. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Suite Life or the song "Last Kiss."**

**It is in Bailey's POV:**

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

My name is Bailey Pickett. I go to a school called Seven Seas High. It is located on the S.S. Tipton ship. My roommate, London Tipton's father owns the ship. I wanted to go to this school because back on the farm in Kettlecorn Kansas, it gets pretty boring and I wanted to see the world.

I never thought I'd fall in love like this.

You see, ever since I saw him, I think I knew it. It's pretty clichéd, but it was love at first sight. I didn't know it at first, but overtime I realized that I couldn't live without him. We are so similar, yet so different. In case you haven't figured it out, I am talking about the one and only Cody Martin.

Yes Cody, the boy who I have fallen hopelessly in love with. I know he doesn't love me back anymore though. I mean, why would he? Still, I always seem to think back to those times when he did.

The first time he told me he loved me was on the sky deck about 4 months after we started dating. It was after curfew and no one was there so it was perfect. We had to whisper so Mr. Moseby wouldn't hear us. He told me loved me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:58. That's why that time always sticks in my head. I told him that I loved him back and meant it with every ounce of me.

I still can't believe that it was over. We were going so strong until that night in Paris. He thought that I was cheating on him with that creepy French painter, Jean-Luc. I desperately tried to tell him that I loved him and not Jean-Luc, but it didn't matter. I knew that it was over at that moment. All trust was gone. I ran down the Eiffel Tower crying my heart out. I lost him. It was over.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

I remember how excited I was to see him July 9th. We were still together. I hadn't talked to him in over a month and when I ran off the plane I just ran until I saw him. Once I did, I ran into his arms. I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt and it was enough. I felt so secure and safe in his arms that I could've stayed like that my whole life.

I cried into his chest just happy to be with him again. I laughed when he tried to talk because his voice kept cracking. He looked so annoyed because of it, but I didn't mind. I was just happy to see him again.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

I walk back to my cabin that I share with London. Thankfully she wasn't there. She was out shopping as usual. I go into my drawer and grab the sweatshirt that Cody had lent me months ago when I was cold. I forgot to return it to him, but now I didn't care. It smelled like him. That sweatshirt made me feel like I was back in his arms. I felt safe in it.

I put the sweatshirt on and crawl onto the floor and just cry. I did this a lot lately. My friends were becoming worried, but I just brushed it off. I couldn't let anyone see, especially Cody.

I try so hard to be something he misses, but I can tell that he's moved on. Just yesterday he was going on a date with Woody's sister, Willa. He told her that he was still in love with me and I actually believe him, until he told me afterwards that I was just an excuse to break up with Willa. I knew it. He had moved on. There was nothing I could do anymore.

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I remember our last kiss very clearly. It was the day before we broke up. We were walking around Paris and we came upon a fountain. We stopped by it and he told me he loved me once again. I smiled and told him I loved him back. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck and we kissed. It was passionate, yet sweet at the same time.

I still couldn't believe that ended up being our last kiss. We ended so suddenly. I never imagined that we'd end. I always thought that he and I would've been together forever.

But now he's moved on, but I still find myself unable to. I don't think I ever will.

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

Cody always had a distinctive way that he walked that I always loved. I was probably the only one that noticed it, but I was also the only one who loved him so much.

He was always trying to show off at parties just to impress me. It always worked. I mean how could I NOT be impressed with him? Everything he did was impressive even if I was the only who thought that.

I would always just roll my eyes to keep from giving in. He would then put his hands on my waist and we would dance. Back in Kettlecorn, dancing is not one of our main talents, but I would dance my whole life just for him.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

The first time he met my father he was so cute. He was so nervous and afraid my dad wouldn't like him. His handshake is what I remember most though. I don't know why, but I loved it. I guess that when you're really in love, you love everything about that person, even the little things they do.

If he wasn't holding my hands, he had his hands in his pockets, especially when he was nervous which I found quite adorable.

When we fought, he would always kiss me when I would yell and I would instantly forget about the fight. It was like whatever we were fighting about didn't matter anymore and I knew he felt the same. I would give anything and everything in the world for just one more of those kisses.

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

But here I am, sitting on the floor of my cabin with his old sweatshirt on crying my heart out. I can't get over him. I can't stop thinking about Paris and our last kiss and the breakup. I never in a million years thought this would happen to us. People used to say that we would last forever. To me, my love for him will always last forever.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

It's hard to be just friends with him when inside I'm screaming that I want him back. I have to just sit back and watch silently as he flirts with other girls and as they flirt with him. I can tell he's forgotten his love for me. It makes me sick because I used to mean everything to him and now I mean nothing.

I haven't talked to him in a while, but I still ask Maya and Zack how he is, secretly hoping that they'll say that he's heartbroken about our break up and wants me back, but no such luck. _At least he's happy_, I tell myself. That's the most important thing. I would never want him to be unhappy. I would die if it meant that he would be happy. I just wish that he would be happiest with me.

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

I hope one day he wakes up, looks outside, and realizes that he's mean to be with me. I hope he realizes that he should've stayed with me. Then he'd kiss me again like nothing ever happened and we'd be happy together again.

I never planned on us breaking up. I always assumed we were going to last forever. It breaks my heart to know that it's over and never going to happen again. We had our shot, but I blew it.

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I'm still here on the floor in his sweatshirt, trying to plan out if there is any way that I can show him that he still loves me and misses me, but I know it's no use. We had our last kiss, we broke up, and it's over. I just will never get him it as long as I live.

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

Our last kiss will forever remain in my head. I will always remember that as long as I live and wish to God that I can just go back in time to those happy days where he loved me back. He might be over me, but my heart has been and always will be with him. I wish I could tell him, but I know that he's moved on and he deserves to be happy.

It's over. I blew it. There's nothing I can do. We had our last kiss. Our love is over, except I am still in love with him with all my heart.

_Just like our last..._

**I hope you liked it! I know it's sad, but that's how the song is. Do you like it? If you do, I'll make more like these in the future! C: Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: I had this up a while ago, but it for some reason got taken down, so here it is again! I hope it doesn't happen again lol.**


End file.
